Those Stupid Moments
by Paopu Pop
Summary: Those stupid moments... like during the first game when our four heroes have nothing else on their minds besides burning Imil and tomatoes.


**A/N: Okay, so here's da dealio. This is the first Golden Sun fic I've written, because I haven't even finished the second game... n.n; So, Shima Ame told me to write something that would happen during the first game (I can't remember our exact conversation n.n;) so I already have come up with some strange twisted ideas.**

**I know, I know... I _should _be working on my ToS fics, but I'm in a major writer's block for _JFYH, _and anything else I've been working on and not posting has momentarily DIED.**

**Need... GS... tunes... :turns on GS2 playlist: _That's _better! n.n**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to someone else. (That includes the GS games I pawned off my friends... n.n;)

* * *

**

**Those Stupid Moments**

That morning, the sun hid behind the clouds. The wind blew rather hard, causing leaves to fall off the trees.

AKA: It was-

"WAH! Isaac, it's _cold!" _Garet said. "K-A-U-L-D-E!" You just interrupted my dialogue! "What dialogue? You're a narrator." Yeah, yeah...

"...which 'cold' are we talking here?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow _and _cutting me off.

"You know, the one when you shiver and freeze to death! Are you _sure _I can't light something on fire?" he pouted.

"You're not going to die. And no. Last time you burnt something, you almost burnt down all of Imil!" At that, Garet sniggered as Ivan walked up behind him and bonked him over the head with the staff.

"Haha, _so _funny," he glared, as Garet turned around slowly and looked up at Ivan.

"'ello runt!"

"Spelled 'W-O-R-N-T' I suppose?"

"You don't need to prove that you can spell, stupid!"

The other two stared.

"What?"

Ivan surpressed his laughter as Isaac patted Garet on the shoulder with a small smirk on his face. "How did I end up as your friend, again?" TuT

"Aw, Isaac, I love you too!" He hugged the Venus Adept.

"Too close."

"Right." Garet released and put his hands up in the air like a criminal.

"Morning!" Mia seemed invincible to the cold. "How are you guys today?"

Isaac laughed, Garet whined, and Ivan remained silent.

"...okay..." And suddenly, the Venus Lighthouse music began to play!

"We haven't even gotten to Tolbi yet!" Ivan yelled.

...But I like this music.

"You'll ruin the Gameboy that way!"

Fine, fine! Gah! Doom Dragon music began to play!

"...That's the second game, moron!"

Now I know why Ivan seems so shy... he's actually really mean.

"No, I'm still mad at Garet for almost burning Imil."

...Yeah, whatever. Isaac's Battle Theme began to play!

"Finally!... wait, that means we have to fight!" Isaac gave Ivan a weirded-out look as he pulled out his sword.

"Man, and I thought only _Garet _talked to the sky."

"Narrator!" Garet shouted. "N-E-R-O-A-T-U-R!"

"Stop spelling, you can't spell..." Ivan sighed.

"If I can't spell, then how can I stop?"

"Well, stop _trying."_

"Okay, dude. Look." One of the monsters, a giant rat, was getting frustrated. "We've been sitting here for like... five minutes! Can we battle or _not!"_

"Why don't you just try to kill us?" Isaac asked.

"Um, because it's a turn-taking RPG?" the giant rat answered.

"Oh yeah..."

Ivan's turn. He batted the hornet over the head several times. He went back to his normal position.

Giant stick's turn. It rolled over to Garet and tripped him. Garet was now paralyzed. The giant stick rolled back to its normal position.

Hornet's turn. It went to sting Isaac, but missed. It flew back to its normal position.

Garet's turn. He was paralyzed. Haha.

Mia's turn. She unparalyzed Garet. Aww.

Giant rat's turn. It threw a giant piece of bread at Isaac. It walked back to its normal position.

Isaac's turn. He used all of Djinn to summon Lemming man, the great god of lemmings.

All the enemies were hauled off to fall off a cliff.

END OF BATTLE!

All four adepts do the dance for some stupid reason. Oh yeah, it looks like the Final Fantasy victory dance.

Oh! Next on the playlist: Imil!

So, they all ended up in Imil.

Anyone standing around where the group appeared blinked.

"Hey, isn't that the group that almost destroyed the town!" one townsperson yelled.

"Yeah, it is! Garet, you'll pay for eating my biscuits!"

"Uh oh..." Garet gulped.

The angry mob formed and chased. _"Ivan, give me back my Britney Spears CD!"_

"What the heck is a CD!" Ivan cried as they were chased out.

Once they got far enough away, they couldn't do anything except stand there and rest. "Gee... thanks... Garet..." Isaac panted.

"You're welcome! But... for what?" The guys groaned while Mia tried to remain smiling.

"Hey, what's that?" The mercury adept pointed in a random direction.

"A tree," Garet answered. He chuckled as Mia sighed, unhappy.

"I mean it!"

"Okay, okay..."

"I thought I saw something in the tree-" And with that, Super Ivan raced over the tree with his lightning fast ability!

"..." He gawked. "ALEX?"

"That's right!" None other than Alex jumped out of the tree. "I am the great Alex! Bwahaha!"

"I meant to ask, _what the heck are you doing here?"_

He cleared his throat. "Right. Well, we discovered that we need something from you."

"Yeah, what?" Isaac, Garet, and Mia caught up. "Well, whatever it is, you can't have it!" Isaac drew his sword.

"Oh, but I _can _have it." Nothing happened. "And, erm, I will. Have it."

"Have what?" Garet asked, and the others looked at him stupidly. Like he was stupid.

"TOMATOES!" Alex shouted.

Pause. Blink. Huh.

"Tomatoes?" Isaac stared.

"Yes, we need tomatoes!"

"Oh, they're gonna use them somehow in their plot to light all the lighthouses!" Mia suggested. "Right?"

"Well... sort of. You see, as every evil villian does, he tells his plan like an idiot. So, I'll tell you the plan." Pushing a button, Alex revealed that behind the tree, was a large blackboard. He took a piece of chalk and drew a tomato.

"We need tomatoes." Again, he scribbled. A cloud, this time. "But, like... POOF, we have none." Next came the cheezy stick figures of the four heroes. _"You _have tomatoes." A stick figure Alex with a sack of tomatoes. "So, we steal yours." And he drew a giant pot. "To make spagetti!"

"Spagetti!" Ivan crossed his arms. "No way!"

"Yes way."

"If so, then how will that help you?"

"My dear boy, we need to eat to keep up our super-powerful-haha-I-am-evil-you-will-never-beat-me-etc strength. And, it's my turn to cook dinner! So, I've gotta cook Italian food. The only Italian food I can think of is spagetti."

"But why Italian?" Garet cocked his head.

"Ah, and that's where my incredible logic comes in!" Alex gave an evil chuckle. "You see, you really don't know my last name. Or maybe Alex is my last name. Or, I could be Alex Alex. And that sounds like Mario Mario, so I could be related to the Mario brothers. So, if I'm related to them, I must be Italian. An Italian plummer with a love for spagetti."

Everyone else was dumbstruck.

"What the heck is Italian, anyway?"

"GAH! ENOUGH OF THIS STUPIDITY!" Walking over to Isaac, he started to strangle him. "GIVE! ME! THE! TOMATOES!"

"You'll never get the tomatoes!" Garet held a sackful of tomatoes. "Our precious T-U-M-A-Y-T-O-S!"

"You're the stupidest one." Alex evilly kicked Isaac in the leg, then evilly and easily stealing the tomatoes from Garet, and shouting evilly, "YES! I WIN! Now you most certainly will lose to us! And that includes... _dying!" _And then he disappeared. (Evilly.)

"NOOO!" Garet fell on his knees and cried. "We _failed!"_

Mia knelt down beside him and patted his back comfortingly. "It'll be okay..."

"It was _just _tomatoes," Isaac sighed.

Ivan crossed his arms again and also sighed. "Hm, maybe this fanfic would've been less insane if Mia would've talked at least a _little _more. That way, things could have remained half-calm."

Oh, haha, very funny Grandpa! n.n Oh yay, I called you Grandpa!

"...weirdo."

That's just great. I'll turn on some... BATTLE THEME (2) MUSIC! HAHA! DEMENTATION!

And the opposing monsters: A can of mushrooms, an orange juice carton, and the authoress' school's bouncing stuffing!

Garet leapt to his feet. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Isaac and Ivan fell over, and Mia had to keep herself from driving ice through his heart.

"STUPID!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh geez, that was really stupid. XD Although, if I had caffeine, it would've been ten times better... n.n Hehe, evil Alex. Now Italian and theiving tomatoes. O.o XD;**

**Sorry for those of you who hate puns. n.n; (I know Ame would be one...) I couldn't resist! It was better than the other ending anyway, Ivan said something in annoynce and THE END. At least the note ended on a funnier note... I think.**

**Anyone who wants a sequel, second chapter, etc. let me know. Personally, this was out of pure randomness. I have _no _clue what I was thinking! ...oh yeah, I wanted to kill my Dad. For not letting me online. Something about some guy named ... Al?**

**Al- wait a second! XD (Al...Alex, haha?)**

**If anyone spots Alex with a bag of tomatoes, it's most likely ours.**

**Erm, review. n.n;**


End file.
